


Finding Out [Discontinued/Rewriting]

by RosieQ



Series: Discontinued/Rewriting [2]
Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Alpha Flug, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Marking, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Possessive Flug, another stupid idea, im sorry DF, me again, omega Black Hat, that is your name now, this time I roped a friend into it, yep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2019-12-18 13:31:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18250850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosieQ/pseuds/RosieQ
Summary: Black Hat has many secrets, his secondary gender being one of them. Everyone just assumed he was an Alpha. BOY WERE THEY WRONG.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ... yep another one...
> 
>  
> 
> Ban me from this fandom. Like I’m 99% certain I’m going to be kicked out of this fandom soon.

🛬🛬🛬🛬🛬🛬

Black Hat was locked away in his room again, suffering through his heat or rut, whatever he goes through depending on whatever his secondary gender is (even though he was most definitely an Alpha).

Flug sighed, missing his boyfriend, wanting to help him through his probably rut. Even though now that he thinks of it, Alphas do hate other Alphas in their territory during their rut.

Damnit, why does he always forget the Glacier incident.

_Irrelevant._

He sighed quietly as he leaned against his boss’s door, not a trace of a strong Alpha or Omega scent coming through the sealed vents.

God what he would give to claim Black Hat as his own, growling at the thought of someone getting the demon instead of him. The growl was deep and low, a stark contrast to Flug’s natural voice. It reverberated across the hallway and through out the mansion.

He sighed again, purring slightly at the relief he got from the growl. (It has be so long, too long, since he growled like that, it’s such a nice way to relive stress and scare the everloving crap out of Demenica and 5.0.5.)

He growled again, deeper, lower, longer, and a whole lot louder, forgetting that his boss’s door wasn’t the most soundproofed in the world. He took a breath to growl again, but was cut short when the door slammed open and tentacles shot out, grabbing him and pulling him inside.

_Well shit._

 

🎩🎩🎩🎩🎩🎩🎩🎩

 

(Black Hat needed an Alpha.)

_Fl- ALPHA! His Alpha. Where is his Alpha? Alpha please..._

(a growl broke through the door, nice and deep, possessive. It shook him to his very core, tentacles appearing out of nowhere, searching for the source of the growl, bursting through his door and grabbing an unexpecting Flug and pulling him in, slamming the door shut.)

_Alpha, nice pretty Alpha. His Alpha, all his. Why is Alpha trying to leave? No Alpha, no. Bad. On bed. Stay. Good Alpha. Pat. Hurts. Take me. Why no take? Alpha!? No, me on top, bad Alpha, bad. Alpha~ no~ be good!_

(Flug was very confused, he was trying to leave and Black Hat just, fucking, grabbed him and threw him on the bed. After bouncing a tad, he took a sniff and was hit with the smell of an unbred and virgin omega hit him. _What the fu- oh shit. no. no. GODDAMNIT CONTROL YOURSE- and the demon is patting him on the head, the fuck? And now he’s on top of him and there goes the self control. Yep let’s pin the boss, the one that can kill him. Good job. Shit he’s whining. Okay deep breath._ Flug was calming himself down, an idea popping in his head. He sighed, this was his only choice, to get Black Hat in a proper state of mind so... he reached down, putting his mouth next to Black Hat’s ear and prayed that he wouldn’t die for what he was about to do.)

_Alpha- “AHHHH~ Al-Alpha~~~~” more, more, more. Take. Me. Now._

__

 

__

Close.

__

 

__

 

__

 

__

ALPHA~

__

Dark.

__

🎩🎩🎩🎩🎩🎩🎩🎩🎩

 

”Oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shi-“ “Flug shut the fuck up” Black Hat said automatically, sitting up and rubbing his head. What happened?

Then it hit him. _Oh fuck._ “S-sir? Are you ok-“ “this will change nothing of our relationship, work or otherwise. Unless you want to die a slow and painful death, got it?” Was all Black Hat said before throwing Flug out of his room. He huffed, wrapping himself in the many blankets on his bed.

_Stupid Flug._

 

 

 

 

 

bonus: 

🛬🛬🛬🛬🛬

He took Black Hat’s memeber in his hand, jerking him off. He growled in the demonic omega’s ear, causing he to yelp. When the elder came all over the Alpha’s hand, he passed out. 

_Fuck._


	2. Uggghhhh somthing that’s punny i guess? Ask g/bf :P

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s been a few weeks since Flug found out that Black Hat was an omega. And soon the whole world will know as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick Note: The Black Hat crew knows Flug is an Alpha. (And now that Black Hat is an omega). The world doesn’t know, as scent blockers are used.

🎩🎩🎩🎩🎩

”Flug! Hurry up!” Black Hat growled, fangs popping out the sides of his mouth.

He stood in the hallway leading to the door, foot tapping impatiently. The demon had on his usual outfit, minus the gloves and coat, with the sleeves of his red shirt rolled up.

A quiet, “coming!” echoed through the hallway, and out rushed Flug, without his lab coat and gloves on. Demenica skipped in with 5.0.5 trailing behind. “Sooo... where are we going!?” Demenica said, eyes lighting up.

“Are w-“ “No, shut up, we are going to the new cafe that opened up,” Black Hat snapped, rolling his eye. “Sir, it’s been open for years...” Flug whispered.

Black Hat simply raised an eyebrow. “So?” “Uh- good point,” Flug mumbled, spraying a scent blocker on him and Black Hat.

“Okay! We’re ready to go, so let’s move it!” Demencia chirped, impatiently, opening the door and running out. Black Hat and Flug sighed before joining her, as 5.0.5 locked up the mansion, jogging to catch up.

~~~~~~~~~

🛬🛬🛬🛬🛬🛬🛬

”Haha! Told you I could balance all our food! Pay up bitc- uh vixens...” Flug put down the food (a cheeseburger with who-knows-what on it for Demencia, a salad for 5.0.5, a piece of raw mea- how the FUCK did Black Hat get that!? And a milkshake for each of them) and held out his hand.

Those at the table groaned and payed him twenty dollars each. Flug snickered, counting the money and shoving it in his back pocket, sitting down.

As the four were eating, a fight was going on between two heroes. (something about being the one to take down Black Hat or some stupid shit Flug didn’t care about) Flug thought he saw one of them take out a spray can but lost interest and instead watched Black Hat eat his food.

(He always looked attractive, even while eating wtf)

He felt a mist fall on their table. And his eyes widened. He smelled dark chocolate, roses, and unmarked Omega. Black Hat’s scent.

Oh fuck.

The world seemed to stop as Black Hat caught a whiff of Flug’s scent (cedar wood, coffee, and unmated Alpha), eye widening and back stiffening. Flug’s instincts screamed at him to comfort his omega, get up and slide him into his lap, scenting him.

But Flug was frozen in fear just like Black Hat. Everyone was staring at them.

Flug knew that he smelled like a strong Alpha, just like Black Hat knew he smelled like a weak Omega. 

After a minute of shocked silence, a horny (and stupid) Alpha went over to see why everything was so quiet.

And promptly walked over to Flug and Black Hat’s table, glancing at Flug before addressing him, staring at Black Hat. “Hello~” The Alpha purred, showing off his not-that-impressive fangs to Black Hat. (Who grimaced) “if this pretty Omega yours?~ because I’d looovve to take him off your hands~”

Flug growled softly at this, “do you know wh-“ “do you know who I am?” Black Hat growled low, interrupting Flug, visibility trying not to rip the human to shreds the Alpha scoffed and said, “no and I wasn’t talking to you. So learn your place Omega,” now he turned to Flug, sneering at him, “and teach your fucking Omega some respect. He just fucking interrupted you! If he was my Omega, he would have been punished!” “Back the fuck off, now,” Flug was growling deep and low now, startling the Alpha.

He did the smart thing, stepping away. And then promptly did the stupidest possible.

He walked around the table towards Black Hat and reached for him. Black Hat stiffened even further, growling softly, using all his self restraint to not whimper from an unknown Alpha in his personal space.

Then, he touched him. Reached out and roughy grabbed his arm.

A near silent whimper escaped Black Hat’s lips, to silent for even the Alpha touching him to hear.

“Why don’t you come home with me, hmm~?” The Alpha growled, smiling sharply as he dug his fingernails deeper.

This time a whimper left Black Hat’s lips, and it was loud enough for everyone to hear.

And Flug promptly snapped. With a loud growl, he pounced on the Alpha, snarling and snapping.

“Mine!”

The Alpha’s eyes widened and he tried to escape. It was to late.

Flug grabbed the neck and snapped it, killing the Alpha.

He got up snarling, backing up to Black Hat.

As the heroes snapped out of it and reached for their weapons, Black Hat grabbed Flug, Demenica, and 5.0.5, and teleported the fuck out of there.

 

 

 

 

 

 

bonus:

🎩🎩🎩🎩🎩🎩

Black Hat sighed as another villain tried to flirt with him.

He had to stop going out with Flug because of how so many Alphas and Betas tried to mate him. And Flug would go batshit trying not to kill them, a weird possessive trait that he always had even before he knew that his boss was an Omega. 

He sighed again, tapping his claws against the wood desk he was sitting at, ignoring the villain trying (and completely failing) to flirt with him.

And then he got an idea, his grin stretching wide across his face.

“Oohh~ you like that~? Hmmm~ pretty boy~” shit the annoying villain was still talking. And di-did she call him ‘pretty boy’? Oh he is so going to sic Flug on her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OHHHH MY DOOOGGGGG  
> It’s been here for-fucking-ever...  
> Anyway! I got myself a g/bf ^-^ so i ain’t single anymore! Whop!  
> Anyway (again wtf) the reason Black Hat was trying not to maul everyone was because then villains would think that he can’t control himself and he would lose costumers. Letting Flug attack the guy actually increased sales for a bit. Those who left the company once it was known Black Hat is an Omega were low paying costumers anyway so not a big loss for the company.  
> Why? Because I say so that’s why.

**Author's Note:**

> Am I ever going to post something that isn’t bottom Black Hat, to DF, or cringy? Nope! And yes I will continue. Any questions?


End file.
